BellaArtemis?
by lizzzy369
Summary: Bella is actually a goddess, Artemis. She never loved Edward and one day, he left. When she returns to her real home, why are the Cullens invited!  NOT B/E
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

It was time. Time to tell him what I really was. Well, it will be okay right? I mean I didn't even love him anyways. I am actually Artemis and yes Greek mythology is all true. You might be wondering why I am in love with this man even though I swore not to love men. But I was pretending to love him that I was for my safety. Few months ago before I arrived at Forks, Cronos wanted revenge and he wanted me. AND, my FATHER Zeus forced me to love this vampire for my safety. Of course, I disagreed very strongly but it was hard to argue with him. Charlie is a demigod and one of Zeus's son. His mother was my best HUMAN friend. So Zeus convinced him to live with me for a few months. Right now? Well it was my fake birthday (The Cullens actually believed me) and that stupid vampire, Jasper tried to attack me.

Well, no I wasn't that scared because hello? I'm a goddess! But I'm going to tell Edward that my real name is Artemis and I'm a goddess. Ok it is time. I took a deep breath and told him,

" Edward I…"

" Bella, we are leaving." said Edward with a cold look on his face.

" What? By 'we' you mean me too?" I told him with a shocked expression on my face.

" No we which means my family and I." (Edward)

" So I'm still going with you right?" (Artemis)

" No you are not coming with me Bella. I never loved you anyways bye." He said and kissed my forehead and left me in the forest.

I was half shocked and half relieved. Suddenly, my brother Apollo appeared in thin air with a smile on his face," Sis, its time to go back home."

He grabbed my hand and teleported back to Olympus. There he was, my father who forced me to love a vampire AND made me go to a place surrounded by mortals (not Charlie of course AND the stupid Cullens), with a huge smile in his face he said," Welcome back my daughter." After all the congratulations and hellos, father finally told me," It is time to have all your power back."

I was excited to hunt again with my hunters again. He raised his hands high and pointed at me. I felt a hot heat inside my body but it was bearable. After a few minutes, I felt powerful again.

Zeus made us all sit in our places and told us that he has something to say. He had a nervous look in his face and I was suspicious.

He finally told us," Because of all the attacks by Cronos, we needed some protections. So I had invited the…

CULLENS.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

He finally told us," Because of all the attacks by Cronos, we needed some protections. So I had invited the…

CULLENS.."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" I was furious with him. How could he? After all I thought he was my father! "Sorry Ari, (my nickname) but we couldn't handle all the attacks. If we don't invite them, our world is going to crash down." Zeus explained.

He's saying that as an excuse? I couldn't have been madder. "Father, perhaps you know that he was my EX boyfriend?" I was trying to hold my anger so badly that my face has gone red. He sighed and said," Yes I know Ari but we couldn't have another group of demigods dying. Last week, 5 of Aphrodite's kids died when Cronos attacked them!" Aphrodite sadly nodded her head. I sighed and told him," Fine but only for 3 weeks okay? That's how much I'm going to hold it. Deal?"

Zeus's face lit up and answered," Of course! But…. You will have to lead them here to Olympus tomorrow."

"You're kidding right?" I asked him nervously but I already knew the answer to the question. I had to take the Cullens here to Olympus.

"Oh shoot" I groaned

"Come on Ari, it won't be THAT bad right? I'll come with you tomorrow since I'm also the messenger god," Hermes told me trying to comfort me.

"Whatever," I mumbled and went to my bedroom.

I couldn't sleep for another half an hour. After I drank this drink that was provided in my room before I came in, I felt dizzy and slept.

The next day, I woke up with this terrible headache. Then I realized that today was the day. I dressed up quickly in my normal goddess clothe and met Hermes at the gate.

"Are you ready?" He asked me and I just nodded. We both teleported to the Cullen's new house and knocked. Esme hurried and open the door. As soon as I went inside, it was depressing. Carlisle came downstairs with a surprised look on his face. I smirked at that. Suddenly Edward came down with a frown and asked us, "Who are you? We hadn't had a visitor since last week."

Hermes sighed and asked all of them to sit down at the couch. He said," How much do you know about Greek Mythology?"

Rosalie answered him," There are Zeus, Hera, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hermes, and so on. Right?"

I felt a sudden urge to kill her but instead I hissed at her. "How dare you speak them like that? If the other gods heard you just right now, they would have killed you already!"

Emmett stared at me incredulously while Rosalie gave me one of her best death glare. I sighed and told them," Well, anyways all of the myths are true and right now, Cronos is trying to get revenge and the gods need your help."

I heard Alice whisper to Jasper," Can we really trust them? What if they are from the Volturi?"

Jasper frowned and whispered back to her," Sweetie, I don't think they look like they are going to kill us. Besides their emotions doesn't tell me that they are going to kill us."

Carlisle finally told us," Okay so we decided to help you but what can we do for you?"

Hermes told him," First we will teleport you to Olympus."

The Cullens stared at us with surprise. I smirked at them and said," What? We are God and Goddess right? So teleporting is a part of our power.

Hermes rolled his eyes at me and teleported to Olympus.

Zeus came to us and greeted the Cullens," Welcome to Olympus."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks people for reading my story!**

**Sorry for making you wait so long**

**Here's Ch.3!**

**Ch.3**

_Zeus came to us and greeted the Cullens," Welcome to Olympus."_

Alice stared at Zeus with her shocked eyes. I snickered quietly at this. Suddenly Edward cleared his throat and asked Zeus," So….. What are we supposed to do know?"

Zeus realized that Edward was my ex boyfriend that left me in the forest last night so he harshly answered him," Well I arranged you all to stay in Hera's camp since Thalia, my daughter who is also a demigod, won't allow you guys in my camp."

Emmett suggested," So can we go to the demigod camp now?"

Father said," Artemis here will lead you to the demigod camp now. There, you will learn how to defeat Cronos and his followers there. I hope you all will learn well."

Edward looked at me in surprise," YOU are Artemis?"

I was annoyed by his surprised face," Yes."

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed," Come on, you don't want to be late."

I teleported them to the demigod camp and saw one of my hunter, Thalia running towards me. "My Lady! Are these the vampires that are going to stay at our camp?"

I chuckled at her hurriness and answered," Yes Thalia, also remind the other hunters to meet at the forest this night. Today is the day to celebrate my return as a goddess."

The Cullens stared at me in confusion. Then Jasper spoke to me," What do you mean the celebration of your return?"

Thalia glared and growled at them and answered angrily," Do not speak to my lady like that you blood sucking leeches! You were the vampires who left her in the first place!"

Then realizing what she said, Thalia clasped her hands to her mouth and with fear in her face and apologized to me," M…M…M…y Lady… I am terribly sorry for what I just said right now! Forgive me!"

I sighed and told her," You are forgiven Thalia, though I had to tell them one day anyways."

I turned to the Cullens and saw them staring at me with their shocked faces. Carlisle stared at me for a long time and finally asked me," My Lady, what are you talking about? Do you mean that ou are-"

Edward suddenly cut between Carlisle's sentence and croaked out," B..Bella?"

**I am so sorry if this story was too short!**

**My computer couldn't update the story somehow -_-**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I couldn't update! Since I don't have time on the week days, I will be only updating on weekends.**

**As usual enjoy!**

Ch.4  
Edward croaked," B.. Bella?"  
I glared at him and hissed," You have no right to call me that anymore!"  
Edward had sorrow in his eyes and he begged," Bella! Please! It's all  
a lie! I still love you more than anything! Please accept me back!"  
I snorted," Do you actually believed that I loved you?"  
Alice stared at me in shock," W..what are you talking about Bella? I  
saw in the future that you were going to marry Edward!"  
I sighed about how they were so stupid to not know I faked the  
future," Alice, do you really believe those sick futures?"  
Jasper growled at me," Do not say those things to Alice!"  
I shrugged and turned my attention to Alice again," I actually faked  
all the futures you you had about me, just to make sure you guys  
believed that I actually loved Edward. Also Edqard you said it  
yourselve that you never even loved me anyways."  
I repeated the words he said to me when he was going to leave. I saw  
him wince. Then I showed the Cullens the memory about how Edward left.  
They were all in shock well except for Edward who hung his head in  
shame. Rosalie shouted at him," Serves you right Edward! How could  
you do that to her?"  
Carlisle said to Rosalie," Lower your voice Rose. Bella.. I mean Lady  
Artemis, would you be apart of our family again?"  
He said the last sentence with hope. Of course I was going to reject  
that offer. Did they really think I'd accept after what's HE have done  
to me? So I acted like I was desperate (I blocked my emotions just in  
case Jasper was going to feel my emotion) and told them," Sorry  
Carlisle, I just can't be apart if your family now."  
The Cullens followed Thalia to their camp in shame all written in  
their face.  
I sighed and went back to Olympus. At night, my hunters and I met at  
the forest. I smelled vampire somewhere and realized it was Rosalie an  
Edward. I sighed again and asked them," What do you want vampires?"  
Edward was shocked by the looks at he hunter. All of my hunters were  
beautiful so I guess this was why. I glared at him and threatened,"  
Dont even think about dating my hunters  
vampire! They already made a vow with me that they will never love men  
again!"  
I looked at his face which was dissapointment. "If you may excuse us,  
bye."  
We ran fast to get away from the vampires and started to hunt animals.  
The next day, I went to see my hunters in my camp. Then, I saw that  
stupid vampire, EDWARD was trying to flirt with my hunters! I was  
enraged. I stormed to him and holded my enchanted dagger that can harm  
any mythical creatures in hi neck. He stared at me wide eyed with his  
shocked face. I shouted fuiously at him," You stupid leeches! How  
dare you try to flirt with my hunters?"  
He slyly grinned at me," Why Bella? Are you actually jealous?"  
The next thing I knew was that I threw him to the tree as hard as I  
could. I grinned and whispered to his ears," Serves you right LEECH."

**Sorry again if it was short**

**But please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5  
Edward's POV  
I was over Artemis now. What men would want a woman who would reject  
him? I was going to find my new mate which are going to be one of  
Artemis's hunters. Isn't that such a good idea? I already found the  
most beautiful hunter there. She looked weak and harmless and pretty  
so I chosed her. I found out that her name was Layla. She was my mate  
I thought. Then I started to make strategies of how to get Layla be my  
mate without Artemis knowing. That's it! I will make Layla break  
the vow first so Artemis would throw her out and she will live with  
me! I smiled at my plan an went to the cabin where the hunters were  
staying. I was trying to flirt with Layla but then I saw Artemis. With  
her furious face, she walked to me with her weird looking knife. She  
looked pretty hot when she was angry. She screamed at me while  
pointing the knife directly to my neck," How dare you flirt with my  
hunters you leech?'  
Wait, leech? I instead of being angry grinned at her and said," Why  
Artemis? You jealous that I'm flirting with them not you?"  
I saw her eyes turning blacker every second. She suddenly lift me with  
her arms and threw me powerfully to the tree at the back if me. I was  
shocked. This wasn't the Bella I knew. The Bella I knew was weak and  
harmless. Wait. Right. She was actually Artemis. Then she whispered to  
me," serves you right, LEECH"  
I stayed there looking shocked. After the hunters left, Layla was the  
only one left. She looked at me furiously but helped me stand up. I  
couldn't hep it anymore. I kissed her strongly than I ever kissed  
Bella. I saw that she was struggling at first but gave up later  
because she realized that I was too strong for her. We were kissing  
and heading to my cabin, which is Hera's cabin. I locked the door and  
realized that we were making out right now. I then knew that I had to  
make her break the vow to be my mate. I grinned evily and started to  
work out the plan. Layla shouted furiously at me first that she was  
going to get in trouble by Bella but I whispered softly to her that I  
would get her out of Bella's rule. She still struggled but I was way  
too strong or her. We were soon done with it, we quickly changed into  
our clothes and she quickly went to the hunters. Before she went, she  
glared at me and I commanded her to be back after the hunt and she  
looked at me with fearful eyes. I prayed to the gods to make Layla my  
mate. Please.

**Review Please!**


	6. Notice

**I know you hate these notices but I have exam this week so I don't think I can update this weekend!**

**I'm so sorry to make you guys wait so long.**

**I promise that I will update as soon as I can after the exam!**

**Wish me luck! **


End file.
